The Seven Deadly Sins
by DreamsInBlackAndWhite
Summary: There are many things Yassen Gregorovich simply will not submit to. Failure...His fellow students on Malagasto...The idea that he is much to young to join Scorpia...And his mentor, John Rider. Figure it out for yourself.
1. Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Alex Rider series. Okay? Does this really make you happy Anthony Horowitz?**

**_Okay, here's the low down. I've started the ball rolling. And you have to help me continue it. If you review with a sentence you want slipped into the story, or even send me your own chapter, you never know. Surprises may follow. Get it? I mean that you're chapter or sentence could be up next. So get reading, get thinking. Next chapter will be the sin, Envy. And if I get nothing good enough to post...well, I'll find where you live. Hunt you down. And kick your ass._**

**_Rules:_**

**_Chapters can be no longer than eight hundred words. _**

**_Sentences can be paragraphs. Or sections. Just send in what you like._**

**_Chapters must have a deadly sin as a theme._**

**_All work volunteered will be credited to its relevant author. _**

* * *

**_Pride_**

There are many things Yassen Gregorovich simply will not submit to. Failure...His fellow students on Malagasto...The idea that he is much to young to join Scorpia...And his mentor, John Rider.

There is nothing that humiliates him as much as when he is forced to surrender in combat to John Rider.

Yassen ponders the origin of this during his lesson. John slams the heel of his palm into the young Russian's face. Yassen sways on his feet. John sends a high kick his way that knocks him to the ground, breathless.

Yassen is furious. He did not travel thousands of miles across Russia to find himself pinned to the dusty floor of an ex insane asylum.

He tries every single maneuver he knows to get out from under the weight of the Englishman. Nothing works. Rider has that stupid smile on his face. The 'I'm better than you and I know it' smile.

Yassen is snarling with fury. His arms are pinned by Rider's legs. His waist in pinned by Rider's weight. His legs refuse to work.

"Again".

Rider is on his feet first. He watches Yassen scramble to his feet and smiles. He enjoys the fact that he is taller than the Russian. Yassen loathes it. No warning is given. The onslaught is not beginning, it is continuing.

Yassen throws four punches, the first and second glancing off Rider's outstretched palms. The third catches his cheek. The fourth strikes his chest. Slowly, Yassen orders himself. He will win this time. He must save his energy for when Rider comes at him.

But it's more than that.

He wants to bring him down slowly. Make him feel ever single hit. Make him want to lose, simply to end the shame. Wants him to beg. Wants him to plead. Wants to slash his throat. Wants to choke away that condescending smile.

He wants to do more than kill him. He wants to obliterate him.

A fist swings and pounds dully against the side of his head. Not this time. This is where Rider catches him every time. Yassen step back. The high kick misses. Yassen rushes forward, waiting to break. Like a wave, rushing to shore, he waits until the last minute before leaping into a roll. He has judged the distance perfectly. He catches Rider around the chest and knocks him to the ground.

Four punches rain down on Rider's stunned face. Yassen wants a picture. He has brought the giant crashing down.

It happens in a blur.

Suddenly, Rider has rolled out from under Yassen. In one fluid motion he has Yassen pinned again. The situation is just as bad as last time for Yassen. He has lost. He has been defeated. Humiliation doesn't do justice to what he's feeling.

Slowly, he swallows his pride and spits up.

Saliva wipes the smile from John Rider's face. Pride drips slowly down. His expression darkens. Yassen allows a smirk to take over his features. He watches as a drop plummets from Rider's face onto the dusty ground of Malagasto. It looks like a tear.

He knows he shouldn't, but he feels faintly proud of himself.

* * *


	2. Envy

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Alex Rider series. Neither do alansquill or siubhan.

**_Okay, here's the low down. I've started the ball rolling. And you have to help me continue it. If you review with a sentence you want slipped into the story, or even send me your own chapter, you never know. Surprises may follow. Get it? I mean that you're chapter or sentence could be up next. So get reading, get thinking. Next chapter will be the sin, Sloth. And if I get nothing good enough to post...well, I'll find where you live. Hunt you down. And kick your ass._**

**_Rules:_**

**_Chapters can be no longer than eight hundred words. _**

**_Sentences can be paragraphs. Or sections. Just send in what you like._**

**_Chapters must have a deadly sin as a theme._**

**_All work volunteered will be credited to its relevant author. _**

* * *

Yassen Gregorovich stalks Hyde Park, sticking to the boundary fence, and tries to ignore the conversation John Rider is currently conducting with his wife by a picturesque little pond, overheard only by the fuming Russian and two rather disgruntled looking ducks.

"Hel, I promise, it won't be for long. It's just-"

Helen steps forward and grabs him in an embrace so saturated with love that Yassen can't even look. This is the kind of thing he generally avoids at all costs. Especially if Helen is involved. This is worse than books and movies. This is real love and Yassen fears he will never be able to shake his stupid attraction to John Rider's wife.

They'd only spoken once before, awkwardly. He'd stared at her intently and she'd blushed, obviously uncomfortable with the sullen facade the Russian managed to project so easily, a able disguise for his infatuation.

Yassen watches Helen and John embrace, feeling awkward. He turns his head and intently stares down a squirrel, forcing himself not to look longingly at the couple, wishing he could be in John's place. (1) And then, horror of horrors, she plants her hands on his chest and manages to erect herself, her pixie like self, and kiss him so fully on the mouth that Yassen can't stand it anymore.

A roaring feeling shoots up inside of him. The sensation twists its way over his heart -- at once both thudding dully with resounding discomfort and piercing it with a keen touch that makes his eyes sharpen and jaw clench -- squeezing it like a vice and making the bile rise in his throat. Envy. (2) That's what he feels.

Yassen imagines what it must feel like and all of a sudden he has to leave, stalking angrily away from the couple, unable to hear anything beyond the furious roar in his ears, unable to feel anything except the angry snarl deep in his chest. He walks away, rounding a corner to where the pond reaches out for the ground. An unfortunate child is terrified when the growl he has tried to suppress manages to slip out.

He stoops and smashes a pebble into the water, grunting angrily. There.

Envy. What an inconvenient feeling it is. (3)

* * *

_1- alansquill_

_2 + 3- siubhan_

_Thank you both so much!!! You're wonderful, really. I hope you like this chapter._


End file.
